1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for a spin-on glass (SOG) coater, and more particularly, to a SOG coater nozzle pot.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional SOG coater nozzle pot. One side of the pot 10 has two holes used to mount the pot 10 on a SOG coater by a set of screws 13 and a connecting pad 12. Another set of screws 14 is also used to mount the pot 10 on the SOG coater. The fluid ducts 16 are attached to the pot 10 by another set of screws. Thus, a conventional nozzle pot needs at least six screws for mounting various elements.
The fluid in the pot 10 flows out from the duct 11 and is sprayed on a wafer on the SOG coater through the duct 16.
In the case that the pot 10 has to be dismounted from the SOG coater for a purpose such as refilling the fluid, screws 13, 14 and 15 have to be unscrewed. Since it takes a while to unscrew the screws 13, 14, and 15, any remaining fluid in the pot 10 may turn into crystals after exposure to the air for a certain period of time. This will affect the flux of the fluid.
Furthermore, there are too many contact points between a conventional nozzle pot 10 and a SOG coater, so it is very difficult to prevent the settings of a SOG coater, such as the level setting, from changing during pot removal and mounting. This means a SOG coater has to be re-calibrated every time a pot 10 is dismounted from and mounted back on the SOG coater.
According to the foregoing, a conventional nozzle pot has drawbacks including the need of a time-consuming dismounting and mounting process, the potential crystallization of remaining fluid after the dismounting and mounting process, and the settings of a SOG coater are easily changed during the dismounting and mounting process.